


we r young wierdos

by orphan_account



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Well - Freeform, but it kind of needs a prequel, but we'll see!, groupchat, i love groupchat fics, i'm also writing a regular fic, it may siral into it's own thing, kind of, so i'm writing one!, so this is it!, these kids are too cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The groupchat that is basically a prequel to what i'm writing right now. stay tuned!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	we r young wierdos

**Author's Note:**

> I love groupchat fics, so I'm writing one!
> 
> Skater boi: Ricky  
> Clifford: Big Red  
> NinininininininiNI: Nini  
> they're doing choreography!: Carlos  
> cow wisprer: Seb  
> i didn't ask to be his cousin: Ashlyn  
> overachiever: Gina  
> coustuming queen: Kourtney  
> EJ: EJ  
> The Director: Miss. Jenn

we r young wierdos

**Skater boi:** hey guys wassup

 **NinininininininiNI:** Ricky what is your nickname

 **NinininininininiNI:** more importantly what on earth is my nickname

 **Skater boi:** it's because of the warmups! from the el ray

 **Skater boi:** is that weird? idk if it's weird. we haven't really discussed it at all so...

 **NinininininininiNI:** kind of surprised that your bringing this up now, but i guess we have to talk about it. but can we pls do it on private chat?

 **Skater boi:** yeah sure, sorry about that

 **i didn't ask to be his cousin:** ummm, what

Private Chat between _Skater boi_ and _NinininininininiNI_

**NinininininininiNI:** ok let's talk

 **NinininininininiNI:** wish we could do this in person, but this really cant wait

 **Skater boi:** i know. 

**Skater boi:** i guess i'll start off with saying that i'm sorry

 **Skater boi:** i shouldnt have tried to kiss you...again

 **NinininininininiNI:** well, it's as much of my fault as it is yours

 **NinininininininiNI:** i leaned in, i basically initiated it

 **Skater boi:** wait, did you want to kiss me?

we r young wierdos

**i didn't ask to be his cousin:** someone pls tell me what is going on between them

 **Clifford:** i might know...

Private Chat between _Skater boi_ and _NinininininininiNI_

**NinininininininiNI:** well, kind of i guess

 **Skater boi:** wait what

we r young wierdos

**i didn't ask to be his cousin:** SPILL

Private Chat between _Clifford_ and _i didn't ask to be his cousin_

**Clifford:** ok so I basically walked in on Nini and Ricky doing warmups at the el ray

 **i didn't ask to be his cousin:** and???

 **Clifford:** I was going to ask if they wanted pizza, but I walked in and they looked like they were kissing

 **i didn't ask to be his cousin:** OMG WHAT

 **Clifford:** I know!!!! so i'm just trying to get their pizza confirmation but i relly should have waited a few seconds or knocked or something

 **i didn't ask to be his cousin:** if they get back together....

 **Clifford:** that would be insanity

 **Clifford:** i don't know if even Carlos could handle that kind of drama

Private Chat between _Skater boi_ and _NinininininininiNI_

**Skater boi:** because i wanted to kiss you

**Author's Note:**

> there will defenitely be more to this, but i though that this would be a good start to the fic. hope you gusy enjoy!
> 
> Tumblr: bi-tyrus-shipper  
> Twitter: Picklewierdo


End file.
